NonConsensual
by Aliebelle
Summary: Alice is in Wonderland - And the Hatter likes to entertain girls lost in the woods. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Basically part of the intro to what is going to become a very hot and heavy scene between Alice and Hatter. (Which should, if all goes to plan, cover a really big chapter 3 or smaller 3-4, not sure yet.) I'm sort of just doing this as I go along so any reviews would be received with much love! It's iffy whether this is just going to be a simple sexy fic or if it'll develop into anything with a substantial story line... Well, we'll see! Enjoy!**

Uncomfortable with the sensation of being watched without her knowledge Alice began to search for some sort of civilisation in this strange, damp forest she had come across but as she wandered, and as it had gotten dark she could not rid the increasing uneasy awareness of not entirely being alone. This feeling, paired with two large eyes she swore she saw out of her peripheral vision got too much, so Alice, sensible as she was, had managed to clamber up a tree and select a large nook paired with a branch which would suffice as a bed for the night and this way she was not lying on the damp forest floor. Not ideal, but it would have to do.

It was a cool, dry morning and the sun was still low in Wonderland when Alice awoke from her slumber. After arriving in this peculiar place she had yet to find anything or anyone to enlighten her of her current predicament. As she became more aware of an uncomfortable knot digging into her hip she sat bolt upright remembering where she was and cracked her head on a branch a little above. "_Oh_!" she exclaimed rolling over in pain as she clutched her forehead. Unfortunately the area she had perched on was not that large and as she moved she tumbled from the tree. She gasped and wheezed as the air was expelled from her lungs upon landing in an ungracious heap. After a minute or two of getting her breath back she groaned and struggled to her feet in order to compose herself. The trees around her shimmied and spun as her head whirled with the sudden movement. When she felt a little less like she was going to vomit she began to walk again.

After barely two minutes of walking Alice came across something which looked remarkably like a path. "At last!" Alice remarked aloud, "But which way?"

"Perhaps I can help?" came a voice, which made Alice startle.

"Who... Who's there?" she called out standing on her tip-toes and craning her neck in an attempt to see through the trees and locate where the voice came from.

"Why, I am the one and only Cheshire Cat." stated the voice slowly and clearly, this time coming from behind Alice making her spin on the spot.

"A cat?"

"Not just any cat, the one and only Cheshire Cat," a grin developed in the trees becoming more solid as the rest of the cat came into view. The appearance of the cat made Alice shut her eyes and shake her head from side to side.

"I must be concussed," Alice said to the cat.

"And why is that?" asked the Cheshire Cat grinning widely.

"I am talking to a cat who came out of nowhere with large violet eyes and more teeth than I!" she explained, her voice a little higher and louder than that usual. She cleared her throat, "Tell me, Cheshire Puss, which way should I go?"

"Where you go is where you shall be." he replied simply, Alice frowned.

"Well where is my home?" she queried,

"Where you put it." stated the Cat,

"Don't be silly Cheshire Cat, please help me get to where I need to go..." her head was still pounding from the earlier incident and she felt hardly in the mood for riddles or tricks."Where is my house?"

"I will tell you only one thing," he said, "left leads you to the Mad Hatter's tea party" he lifted his respective paw and gestured in the general direction, "And right leads you to the simple minded yet violence-loving Tweedle Twins." Again, the cat gestured in the applicable direction, "It is up to you to choose where you need to be," The Cat chuckled as he began to vanish, his body fading into the trees.

"Wait!" shouted Alice but it was no good, all that was left of the cat was his large grin still chuckling slightly which lingered for only a few seconds and then, it too vanished.

Alice was stuck. Did she follow the lure of promised tea but enter the realm of a mad man, or risk some violent twins? She pondered for no more than a minute and the headed off in the direction of a Mad Hatters tea party for mad did not necessarily mean dangerous...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a short bit really...Sorry!**

Alice had just began to think that the strange cat had lied to her and that there was nothing at the end of this path because many hours must have passed before she finally arrived at a very long table situated in the middle of the path quite randomly. At this table sat young man who looked reasonably handsome, his hair was a muddy brown colour which stuck out at odd angles beneath a large-rimmed top hat which covered most of his face and yet Alice could still see a strong jaw line and pleasant lips which curved into a slow smile making two dimples (the left more prominent than the right) appear on his face. He must be the Mad Hatter! Alice smiled at him.

"A smiley one!" exclaimed a voice bringing Alice's attention to a large hare sat right next to the man who must have been there the whole time. How did she miss him? For he was a human sized hare! Large ears flopped from his head and a small nose twitched in front of his face as he examined the young girl who stood before their table. "What brings you here, Smiles?" he asked after a moment.

"Oh, the… um… It was-"

"Speak up!" interrupted the hare,

"Cheshire cat?"

"Asking or telling?"

"Telling!"

"Tsk." The hatter lowered his head a little, hiding more of his face with his hat,

"I'm sorry?" asked Alice, puzzled by the reaction.

"Hare, I think it's best you left," said the strange man, and the Hare merely nodded, rose from the table and half skipped into the forest.

"Well," said the Hatter,

"Well," repeated Alice quietly, unsure of why the Hatter had dismissed the hare at her arrival. Was he dangerous after all? He didn't look it.

"The Cheshire Cat sent you?" he asked,

"Yes, he did I suppose." she stated,

"Very good," he said slowly, "And are you lost or not?"

"I- I guess so. I think I fell down a rabbit hole, but that can't be- Oh!" she exclaimed as the tea pot nearest her began to shake, thinking it was going to shatter she took a few steps back when a small, sleepy and rather dazed Dormouse knocked the lid off it. "This place is absurd! A teapot is no home for a small animal!" she looked up at the Hatter expecting some form of acknowledgement but he was looking at his hands picking at his nails.

After the moment of shock wore off Alice moved toward the mouse but before she arrived at the table the Hatter spoke coldly, "Leave."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long! This section (and the next one) has been sat as one big chapter on a blog for AGES! I just couldn't commit to putting it out on here, the next one is ready, kind of, but I'm being too much of a perfectionist for my own good... shouldn't be long mind. ENJOY!**

Alice's eyebrows rose, whether he meant her or the small Dormouse was irrelevant, he seemed intimidating and surely it was not a good thing to disobey a madman, so without hesitation she turned on her heel and started to flee yet took no more than three steps when a hand griped her wrist like a vice. Her heart faltered as the blood rushed to her head making her dizzy, she wasn't entirely comfortable with being held I'm such a manner but had to admit it gave her a thrill. She turned to see the Hatter towering above her, his face uncomfortably close to hers. How improper this was! There isn't even a chaperone... But this train of thought was cut short when she looked into the Hatter's eyes. They were so blue, the colour of ice and yet somehow managed to glow through the shadow of his large hat giving the impression of fire flicking through. She felt daft as her breath caught in her throat.

The Hatter released a single chuckle giving Alice the feeling he could read her mind, she diverted her gaze from his face in embarrassment. His grip loosened a little and it came clear that he had been cutting off the blood supply to her hand when she felt the warmth rush back into it. He took her hand in his and pulled her along the table, when they reached his seat he asked her, "Would you like to play a game?"

"Sure," she accepted still bewitched by the Hatter's eyes and after all, there was nothing to cause harm with a game as thoughts of croquet and cricket played on lazy summer afternoons back at home came to mind. How far away that seems...

An effortless smile broke across his face. "Very good," he signalled for Alice to sit in a large high backed chair covered in deep green velvet with smooth mahogany acting as the frame. She obeyed and he laid her hand against the arm of the chair sliding a long piece of black ribbon from his belt and using it to tie her wrist to the chair. This was not like the other games she had played before, and the Hatter could obviously tell she was becoming uncomfortable. "It's just my turn to act first okay?" she nodded shyly, "Then if you want, you can have a go."

"Okay... What game is this?"

"Oh," he almost sighed, "A very fun one."

Alice tried to pull against the restraints which now held her to the chair, black ribbon tied to each wrist and each ankle made it near impossible for her to move at all. The Hatter took a few steps back and looked her up and down, she didn't like the way he looked at her, like he could see directly through her thin blue and white dress to the pale flesh which lay beneath. His brow furrowed as his eyes locked onto the bow in the ribbon on her right ankle and he knelt down to correct it, his face was very close to her bare legs, she felt his breath tickle her skin as tingles ran up her spine, distracted by this new sensation it was a moment before she realised that the Hatter was no longer tending to the ribbon but drawing slow patterns on her calf steadily moving closer to the hem of her dress which sat a little above her knees.

He inched further and further up her leg and in response Alice's heart began to race yet she felt this was wrong. As his agile fingers began to move between her thighs and under her skirts she paled and clamped her knees together as much as possible, given the circumstances, stopping his hand in its tracks. He looked up at her, his eyes questioning. "This is indecent," she said, and he simply let out a "Tsk," "This is no way to act around a young woman,"

"I assure you, on the contrary. This is precisely how to act with a girl like you, lost in the woods." his smile held something other than humour, and it was not comforting. "Look at you," he went on, "So young, innocent, fresh, unspoiled. So... Tight." He emphasised unhappily on the last word, but Alice did not understand the context. She sat childlike and out of place.


End file.
